Texting
by peppersnot
Summary: Saruhiko's not replying, but that doesn't stop Misaki from texting him. ((Inspired by the rp thing on tumblr: My character lost his phone for 3 days, what voicemails does he get?)) Middle school, sarumi, textfic, Misaki gets a tiny bit OOC


May 16, 16:42

[[Yata]] oi saru wanna go to the game centre right now?

May 16, 16:42

[[Yata]] i know we went yesterday too but I wanna go again its fun

May 16, 16:44

[[Yata]] you there?

May 16, 16:47

[[Yata]] saru?

May 16, 16:51

[[Yata]] fine you stupid monkey bastard I'll go by myself

May 16, 17:02

[[Yata]] i'm mad at you k

May 16, 17:05

[[Yata]] stop ignoring me dammit!

May 16, 17:10

[[Yata]] fuck you then

May 16, 19:42

[[Yata]] i'm not mad at you anymore and i went to the game center by myself. it was really boring

May 16, 19:42

[[Yata]] but I did beat your high score at zombie crush

May 16, 19:43

[[Yata]] and they have this new game you should check it out its cool its called attack on titan and you have to kill these crazy giant things in it

May 16, 19:46

[[Yata]] are you mad at me?

May 16, 19:46

[[Yata]] hey okay I'm sorry

May 16, 19:49

[[Yata]] well fine then don't talk to me i wont talk to you either

May 16, 20:01

[[Yata]] FUCK IT SARU THERE'S A COCKROACH IN MY ROOM

May 16, 20:03

[[Yata]] MY MOM SAYS SHE'S NOT GOING TO KILL IT SO I HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF

May 16, 20:05

[[Yata]] IT CAN FLY FUCK IT CAN FLY

May 16, 20:10

[[Yata]] I killed it with our school math book and I had to throw that away cos I'm not keeping a book with a dead cockroach fucking stuck on it

May 16, 20:10

[[Yata]] so you'll have to share with me

May 16, 20:11

[[Yata]] okay?

May 16, 20:13

[[Yata]] i'm going to the park to try out new skating tricks meet me there if you want to

May 16, 23:29

[[Yata]] that was fun!

May 16, 23:29

[[Yata]] I did that somersault thing we saw on tv once

May 16, 23:29

[[Yata]] it was pretty hard but I managed it

May 16, 23:30

[[Yata]] oi btw saru be careful tomorrow I got into a fight with those assholes again

May 16, 23:30

[[Yata]] they said they were going to castrait you when they saw you next cause you said a lot of weird stuff to them in english and they found out what it means

May 16, 23:31

[[Yata]] saru what does castrait mean?

May 16, 23:31

[[Yata]] and what did you say to them in english? They didn't tell me

May 16, 23:33

[[Yata]] I'm going to sleep now ok?

May 17, 12:09

[[Yata]] saru you're not replying

May 17, 12:09

[[Yata]] am I annoying you?

May 17, 12:10

[[Yata]] this guy on tv says that theres some murderer dude whos killing redheads

May 17, 12:10

[[Yata]] do you think he'll come after me?

May 17, 12:11

[[Yata]] but he's been going after girls so maybe not

May 17, 12:10

[[Yata]] I'm still scared

May 17, 12:14

[[Yata]] oi saru my mom made pizza wanna come over?

May 17, 12:17

[[Yata]] ok maybe not

May 17, 12:17

[[Yata]] her pizza is kinda dry

May 17, 12:18

[[Yata]] you wouldn't want to eat this one anyway

May 17, 12:18

[[Yata]] its half burnt and she says she's not making a new one

May 17, 12:19

[[Yata]] FUCK SARU THERE IS A ZOMBIE RUSH MOVIE

May 17, 12:23

[[Yata]] I JUST SAW THE TRAILER IT SEEMS PRETTY COOL

May 17, 12:27

[[Yata]] did you read the new naruto chapter?

May 17, 12:30

[[Yata]] it was cool but fuck it was confusing

May 17, 12:30

[[Yata]] I'm hungry

May 17, 12:30

[[Yata]] mom hasn't made lunch yet

May 17, 12:30

[[Yata]] lets go out somewhere and eat

May 17, 12:31

[[Yata]] nevermind mom just brought out last night's pizza

May 17, 12:31

[[Yata]] she's not letting me go out

May 17, 13:33

[[Yata]] mom's still not letting me go out she says I need to do homework

May 17, 13:33

[[Yata]] when the hell has she ever told me to do my homework?

May 17, 13:34

[[Yata]] she says I should be like you

May 17, 13:34

[[Yata]] how insane is that

May 17, 13:34

[[Yata]] saru?

May 17, 13:35

[[Yata]] saru stop ignoring me come on!

May 17, 13:35

[[Yata]] saru I love you

May 17, 13:37

[[Yata]] that was a joke okay

May 17, 13:37

[[Yata]] I don't really love you

May 17, 13:38

[[Yata]] I mean not like that

May 17, 13:38

[[Yata]] I mean you're my best friend right

May 17, 13:39

[[Yata]] and besides we're both guys so I cant love you like that anyway

May 17, 13:42

[[Yata]] saru please

May 17, 13:42

[[Yata]] see I said please for you I never say please

May 17, 13:42

[[Yata]] stop ignoring me

May 17, 13:44

[[Yata]] saru?

May 17, 13:45

[[Yata]] I'm going to try to watch that movie you said I wouldn't be able to watch

May 17, 13:45

[[Yata]] I don't remember the name but its in my room somewhere

May 17, 13:53

[[Yata]] I cant watch it in front of my mom tho

May 17, 13:54

[[Yata]] can I watch it at yours?

May 17, 13:59

[[Yata]] saru?

May 17, 19:43

[[Yata]] oi saru?

May 17, 19:43

[[Yata]] you there now?

May 17, 19:43

[[Yata]] I tried watching

May 17, 19:44

[[Yata]] how the fuck can you watch stuff like that?

May 17, 19:45

[[Yata]] that kind of stuff should be kept secret between a man and a woman right?

May 17, 19:47

[[Yata]] saru?

May 17, 19:49

[[Yata]] can I ask you something?

May 17, 19:54

[[Yata]] have you done it?

May 17, 19:54

[[Yata]] with a girl?

May 17, 19:54

[[Yata]] I mean you don't have any problem with watching that stuff so maybe its because you've done it?

May 17, 19:59

[[Yata]] whats it like anyway?

May 17, 20:17

[[Yata]] OI SARU STOP FUCKING IGNORING ME

May 17, 20:17

[[Yata]] I'M FUCKING GETTING PISSED OFF

May 17, 20:19

[[Yata]] FINE DON'T TALK TO ME

May 17, 20:20

[[Yata]] mom's drunk again…what do I do?

May 17, 20:22

[[Yata]] saru you know I cant make it through this alone

May 17, 20:25

[[Yata]] I hate when mom's drunk saru please help me

May 17, 20:25

[[Yata]] saru?

May 17, 20:46

[[Yata]] she's asleep now but I have to take a shower she threw up on me

May 17, 20:57

[[Yata]] I'm not sure I can deal with it anymore saru

May 17, 21:02

[[Yata]] saru?

May 17, 21:05

[[Yata]] I think I'm going to sleep early today…bye saru

May 18, 13:34

[[Yata]] I woke up really late and my mom's mad at me cos she has a hangover from last night

May 18, 13:34

[[Yata]] I slept late last night tho.

May 18, 13:34

[[Yata]] I know I texted you around 9 but I couldn't sleep

May 18, 13:35

[[Yata]] saru we're still friends right?

May 18, 13:35

[[Yata]] cos you haven't been replying all weekend and I'm worried

May 18, 13:36

[[Yata]] I know I'm annoying I'm sorry saru

May 18, 13:37

[[Yata]] saru?

May 18, 13:48

[[Yata]] remember yesterday I said I love you?

May 18, 13:49

[[Yata]] that wasn't entirely a joke

May 18, 13:50

[[Yata]] I don't know how its possible for guys to like guys

May 18, 13:50

[[Yata]] but I think I really do like you

May 18, 13:51

[[Yata]] you're the only one I actually ever feel happy around

May 18, 13:52

[[Yata]] and this sounds so fucking corny and weird but I get butterflies

May 18, 13:52

[[Yata]] I don't even fucking know what getting butterflies is supposed to be like but I think that's what I feel like around you

May 18, 13:53

[[Yata]] saru?

May 18, 13:54

[[Yata]] if you don't like me then just say it okay?

May 18, 13:55

[[Yata]] I'm okay with that because its weird anyway

May 18, 13:57

[[Yata]] guys aren't supposed to like guys and if you're creeped out its okay

May 18, 14:00

[[Yata]] I don't even know why I'm telling you this shit

May 18, 14:01

[[Yata]] don't stop hanging out with me tho

May 18, 14:04

[[Yata]] I realized all this stuff last night btw when I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about how fucked up my life is

May 18, 14:47

[[Yata]] my mom's being a bitch again

May 18, 14:49

[[Yata]] she told me I'm worthless

May 18, 14:52

[[Yata]] she always tells me I'm worthless

May 18, 14:57

[[Yata]] I feel like you're the only one who likes me

May 18, 15:07

[[Yata]] saru?

May 18, 15:07

[[Yata]] I really like you okay?

119 messages received

May 18, 15:10

[[Fushimi]] Misaki what nonsense have you sent me?

May 18, 15:13

[[Yata]] WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!1

May 18, 15:15

[[Fushimi]] my phone's battery was dead I just charged it

May 18, 15:16

[[Fushimi]] so you love me?

May 18, 15:19

[[Yata]] WHAT NO I DON'T YOU STUPID MONKEY

May 18, 15:20

[[Fushimi]] my inbox tells me otherwise Misaki

May 18, 15:24

[[Yata]] shut the fuck up! That was just a joke!

May 18, 15:28

[[Yata]] are you ignoring me again?

May 18, 15:32

[[Yata]] saru?

May 18, 15:36

[[Yata]] okay it wasn't just a joke

May 18, 15:38

[[Yata]] I'll explain okay?

May 18, 15:41

[[Yata]] hang on someone's at the door let me just check then I'll tell you

May 18, 17:12

[[Yata]] you didn't have to come over to say that you know you could have just texted me

May 18, 17:15

[[Fushimi]] and miss the expression on your face? Not happening

May 18, 17:16

[[Fushimi]] and besides I can't kiss you via text

May 18, 17:19

[[Yata]] shut the fuck up stupid monkey

_A/N: I have always wanted to write a text fic! And I was in a writing mood and didn't want to do really long paragraphs and description so this happened hehe c: _

_I hope you like it? Review? Cause reviews are love baby c:_

_Also, I'm leaving for vacation tonight so this is the last update you get from me for the next two weeks mmkay?_

_-pepper_


End file.
